Training Session
by Crumpet04
Summary: Venus and Mars play hide and seek...MinaRei....One Shot


Training Session

Blue eyes looked down from their hide out high in an old tree. The pair of eyes had been up in that tree for most of the night. They just couldn't stand to leave the one they cared about alone, although the quarry that the blue eyes happened to be hunting knew nothing of the silent watch. If they did the blue eyes would disappear. They couldn't let their prey know they were being watched.

And so the eyes stayed hidden. Hiding was something that was natural to the owner of the eyes by now. The bright blue eyes blinked as stray strands of blonde hair got into their viewing space, and a delicately strong hand brushed them behind their right ear, never turning away from the shadows of the familiar shrine.

The dark haired shito priestess had entered the fire room about an hour before, but her unknown guard had not taken that as a sign to leave. Instead the figure had lain out on the strong branch of the tree she was perched in, in order to see through a small hole in the roof of the fire room.

Finally the door slid open revealing a refreshed looking maiden dressed in her priestess clothes. The eyes, which had been idly watching a firefly, sharpened on their prey. Taking in the heat induced sweat on her forehead, the confidence in those amethyst eyes of hers, and the power radiating off of the priestess. A gloved hand hoisted the rest of the slim body off of its resting place against the limb.

The black haired girl took off quickly to the left as if she had remembered she was late for an appointment, the ever vigilant blue eyes following her until she turned a corner and was out of sight. The eyes retreated into the gathering of the leaves, hiding once more.

Seconds later Sailor Mars appeared by the corner the young priestess had flown around.

"I'm going to get you." The fire senshi said with a sing song to her voice.

In reply the blue eyed senshi hid even further into the tree.

Mars kept walking, ever turning around trying to find the person _she_ was now hunting. The eyes watched as she came closer and closer to their hiding spot.

They were waiting for the black haired girl to hit just the right spot. She was almost there. As Sailor Mars got further into the middle of the yard she ignited her hands, ever ready if her prey decided to attack.

The flames danced from one hand to the other waiting patiently till their master needed them. They comforted the red senshi and she continued her search.

'Just a bit more' the figure up in the tree thought. 'One more step.'

The fire senshi took that one step and heard from above her.

"Venus love me chain!" Before the warrior could dodge, the yellow chain of hearts came down like a lasso encircling her middle and raising her clear off the ground.

Sailor Venus jumped down from the tree.

"You'll have to do better than that to catch me." She winked at the fire senshi still hanging in mid air.

"How are you doing that?" The enraged fire senshi screamed at Sailor Venus.

She smirked, "Oh, I tied it to the tree." She winked and jumped away before Mars broke free of the love me chain."

Mars luckly was getting madder with every passing second.

She had been caught!

She was dangling in mid air.

Her hair was getting messed up!

With every passing thought the heat in her body intensified. The fire that was inside her was screaming to be let out.

She struggled against the chain and got even madder when it wouldn't budge, the heat in her rising to new degrees of hot.

"Why that little sneak" Mars said to no one in particular "She won't get away with this. I'll catch her." And as Mars was talking to herself, the chain started to weaken from the immense heat it was being introduced to. Finally buckling and sending the enraged senshi plummeting the whole two feet back to the earth.

She flew up and scanned the yard quickly for any signs of blonde hair, or the orange and blue fuka.

"Hey" A voice behind her seemed to whisper.

Sailor Mars turned around and shot a controlled beam of fire in the direction of the voice.

Nothing. She had hit air, and right now that was not her target.

Venus laughed in her head as she kept fooling the Martian.

"Come out, come out were ever you are, my little love goddess." Mars taunted.

Venus stayed right were she was.

'If she thinks I'm going to fall for that she's got another thing coming.' She nodded her head once she finished thinking as if to say 'that's right!'

There was a rustling in the bushes behind her and Venus turned sending a crescent beam attack at the unsuspecting _squirrel_, revealing her location.

Mars smirked and ran toward the bush she had seen the yellow light burst from.

Venus catapulted out of her useless hiding space and made a break for the nearest tree.

This time though Mars was ready for her. She sent a streak of fire across Venus's path forcing her to stop and try to find a new route.

She quickly changed her course, but instead of finding plenty of room to run, she found the purple bow of Sailor Mars.

Mars smirked and grabbed Venus, not letting her move.

She was caught.

"I've got you now Venus." Mars stated while holding Venus's arms at her side. The fire in the Martians' eyes was beyond boiling, but this fire wasn't fueled by rage, this fire was fueled by desire, want, and love.

Suddenly Mars's lips came crashing down on Venus; Venus reacting immediately. Her arms were released and they slithered around the fire senshi's neck. While the kiss sustained the two senshi dissolved into their common identities.

"Aishiteru Mina-chan."

"Aishiteru" The blonde replied. "That was a good training session. To bad it's over."

"Oh don't worry fearless leader, I've got another _training_ session we need to go to." Rei said leading a blushing Mina toward her bedroom.

**

* * *

****knightsky4-I'm very honored that you say you keep writing your fic for me. So this one is just for you. A bit of Mina/Rei. I hope you liked it**

**Disclaimer: I don't..repeat don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters mentioned. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. **

**I _do_ however own this plot.**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it R&R.**


End file.
